Un secreto de dos
by Peare
Summary: Un pequeño relato...


Pasaron unos pocos días en los que se sentía un poco mejor aun que fuese de forma egoísta, en esos días logro arruinar los planes de Craig y Lorcan, ya que como si fuese "casualidad" y de forma "anónima" lograba colar prefectos en los lugares donde Lorcan y Craig quedaban normalmente, ellos siempre estaban en el sitio adecuado en el momento adecuado para arruinarlo y Hugo supo que Craig había discutido con Lorcan por eso y eso le hacía bastante feliz aun mas porque Lorcan no se mostraba muy molesto o eso pensaba mientras estaba en el Gran Comedor saboreando una merecida cena y de pronto el Kneazle de Lorcan salto a su lado, Solito, o Sol como lo prefería Lorcan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Hugo al gato y al momento agradeció que no hubiese nadie que le escuchase hablar con un gato, pero este escupió un papel ante su sorpresa.

_Te estoy esperando en la torre de Astronomía, Lorcan._

Hugo no espero nada más y dio un salto contento, tanto que ni siquiera había terminado de tomar su cena, algo poco frecuente en él y subió corriendo los escalones hacia aquel lugar, tenía la esperanza de que le dijese algo que quisiera escuchar, como que lo suyo con Craig había llegado a su fin, así que no se detuvo hasta llegar al lugar y vio a Lorcan de pie apoyado en la barandilla mirando al horizonte mientras oscurecía, Hugo se detuvo de pronto y sintió como se sonrojaba, ese mismo marco lo había soñado la noche anterior y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, porque aun recordaba nítidamente como acababan todos aquellos sueños…

-¿Que… querías…?-pregunto Hugo intentando comportarse de forma normal y distendida, pero sentía que hablar entrecortadamente con el que pensaba que era tu mejor amigo no era nada que podría considerarse normal.

-Quería que me explicases una cosa-le dijo Lorcan con normalidad, aunque veía como encendía un cigarrillo, nunca iba a dejar el tabaco, su único gran defecto, pero algo que aun solo sabia él.

-¿El que…?-le pregunto abstraído Hugo mientras miraba y respiraba profundamente el aroma de la brisa mezclado con el del tabaco, ciertamente, el olor no le molestaba.

-Quiero saber porque no dejas de interponerte entre mi y Craig…-le dijo simplemente Lorcan de forma directa mientras volvía a aspirar de su cigarrillo.

-Qué tontería es esa…-dijo Hugo de pronto muy abochornado ya que le había pillado.

-Craig me pidió que hiciésemos una prueba… que algún día que quedase con el no te lo dijera y no nos descubrirían, y he de decir, que tenía razón-le dijo simplemente Lorcan y Hugo se quedo paralizado y avergonzado, no sabía que podía decirle para justificar las tonterías que había hecho, pero…-por eso le deje-Hugo le miro sorprendido y contento-si mi mejor amigo se empeña en desbaratar todos mis planes será por un buen motivo, eso es lo que quiero saber…-le dijo Lorcan mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y desvanecía los restos con su varita con una sutileza digna de un pianista a los mandos de su piano.

-Lorcan lo cierto es que… no tengo motivo…-le dijo sin más Hugo mientras se sentía más incomodo.

-¿Así que solo fue egoísmo?-le pregunto directamente Lorcan mientras le miraba decepcionado.

-No…-dijo Hugo sintiéndose de pronto mal y aprisionado.

-¿Entonces qué?-le pregunto Lorcan un poco enfadado.

-Pues… pues…-intentaba buscar Hugo en su cabeza, pero no sabía que podía decirle, para justificarse, solo la verdad.

-¿Qué?-le agobio Lorcan dando un paso hacia el.

Y Hugo le beso al momento y al momento se separo de él para ver la cara de sorpresa de Lorcan, en ese momento se sintió estúpido y ridículo, pero lo peor, había estropeado su amistad con Lorcan, no se imagino que llegaría tan lejos, nunca se imagino que haría aquello.

-Perdóname…-le suplico Hugo mientras se separaba de él y caminaba deprisa hacia la salida-no sé qué… lo siento mucho…-dijo simplemente sin dar la mirada atrás y siguió caminando.

-¡Hugo!-le llamo Lorcan con prontitud-¡HUGO!-pero él no dio vuelta atrás y echo a correr, Hugo se sintió aliviado de que Lorcan no le persiguiera.

* * *

><p>Hugo se paso ese fin de semana encerrado en su torre, ni se atrevía a salir con miedo de encontrarse a Lorcan por algún sitio, así que había tomado la infantil decisión de quedarse encerrado en su cuarto, principalmente porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer, sabía que al día siguiente tendría que ir a clase y que se lo iba a encontrar quisiese o no, incluso se le paso por la mente tomar alguna poción en mal estado, pero en la enfermería no conseguiría intimidad, además sabia que tendría que plantar cara a lo que había hecho, pero aun no sabía de qué forma hacerlo.<p>

Hasta que noto que la puerta de su habitación se abría y ante su sorpresa volvió a aparecer el Kneazle de Lorcan, Solito y salto sobre él, el corazón de Hugo dio un vuelco, pero esa vez el gato no escupió ningún mensaje.

-Lily te ha vuelto a dejar entrar, ¿no?-le pregunto al gato, mientras le acariciaba debajo de las orejas, le gustaba más ese Kneazle que el que tenía su madre ya que era muy vago y aburrido.

Pero de pronto el gato salto de su cama y cogió con la boca su mejor pluma estilográfica y salió huyendo como si hubiese encontrado una rata o una sardina muy apetitosa.

-¡¿A dónde vas?-le grito Hugo saliendo en pos del rápido gato, si se tratase de una pluma normal le daría igual, pero esa se la había regalado su madre y era muy especial para él.

Siguió corriendo y cruzándose con todo el colegio que seguramente se preguntaba que hacía persiguiendo a un gato estando descalzo, la verdad no entendía cómo se las apañaba él y su hermana para hacer el ridículo tantas veces seguidas, había llegado a la conclusión que se trataba de un don que solo tenían ellos dos, para su desgracia… Le persiguió hasta los jardines donde maldecía al animal una y otra vez, mientras miraba a donde pisaba ya que no quería llevarse una sorpresa desagradable, hasta que por fin se canso y se sentó, y Hugo se abalanzo sobre él.

-Maldito bicho, no pienso tener nunca un Kneazle, que lo sepas-le dijo ceñudo mientras lo soltaba y se iba dando saltitos, después de recuperar su pluma y se la guardo en el bolsillo a buen recaudo.

-Pues es una pena, ya que son las mascotas más fieles e inteligentes que puedan tener un mago-le contesto sin más una voz que se acercaba desde detrás de una arbustos, era como no, Lorcan.

-¿Ha… sido… cosa tuya…?-le pregunto Hugo avergonzado mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba descalzo y no podía correr tan rápido como el otro día.

-Si-le dijo sin más Lorcan sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-¿Para qué?-le pregunto Hugo mientras se sentía cada vez mas incomodo.

-Para saber si me quieres y quieres algo mas conmigo-le dijo con total confianza Lorcan, algo que le dejo helado, aun estando acostumbrado a sus directas y escuetas palabras.

-¿Que…?-pregunto Hugo mientras se sentía cada vez mas incomodo y volvía a notar su corazón palpitar salvajemente como el día de la torre de Astronomía.

-¿Me quieres?-le pregunto directamente Lorcan sin perturbarse ni un poco.

-No… no se… si…-dijo entrecortadamente Hugo agobiado-¡¿Que puedo decir?-se exaspero Hugo-sé que me importas, que te conozco desde niño, si te quiero, si…-le confesó al momento Hugo y se sintió más liberado pero no se atrevía a decírselo a la cara-si algo mas… no lo sé…

-¿Quieres descubrirlo?-le pregunto Lorcan con cuidado

-Si…-le dijo Hugo y ahora sí que le miro de frente…

Y se besaron, no había sido ni parecido a la de la torre de Astronomía, no había sido ni parecido a ninguno de ninguna chica con lo que había estado, no era ni mejor ni peor, era simplemente de Lorcan, era lo que deseaba y nunca se había sentido también ni tan en paz como en ese momento, era lo que sospechaba, lo tenía todo claro ahora, era el… simplemente él, sabía que se había enamorado de ese rarito…

-¿Y ahora?-le pregunto Lorcan en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa con ese chico que te gustaba tanto?-le pregunto Hugo también en un susurro, era lo que se temía desde el principio, pero era mejor saberlo ahora que ignorarlo para siempre.

-Eres tú, siempre has sido tú, desde niño lo supe-le dijo Lorcan mientras le miraba fijamente.

-¿Has fingido ser mi amigo durante tantos años?-le pregunto Hugo con cierto sarcasmo mientras sonreía, no podría creerlo, simplemente era algo que ni en el mejor de sus sueños había pensado, había odiado y envidiado a ese chico, cuando se trataba de él.

-¿Te parece mal?-le pregunto Lorcan con una sonrisa.

-No…-le dijo sin más Hugo y le volvió a besar…

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero no había perdido a su mejor amigo, simplemente, que además era la persona más importante de su vida y lo había sido siempre.


End file.
